kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts III: The Ultimate Gathering
In Kingdom Hearts III: The Ultimate Gathering the epic final battle of the Dark Seeker Saga begins. Battle lines are drawn as the forces of good muster their seven guardians, and Xehanort completes his "True Organization XIII". All the while Maleficent makes her major comeback by managing to put together her own faction as well with a new council of villains since the events of Kingdom Hearts II in order to enter this great war that will decide the fates of all the worlds. =Story= The story features multiple playable story lines that tell one larger story. =Scenarios= *Prologue *Light Story *Disney Story *Sleep Story *Days Story *Dark Story =Characters= *The Seven Lights *The True Organization XIII *Maleficent's Faction =Summons= =Characters= The True Organization XIII *Master Xheanort: Naturally, he's the main antagonist of the game and the leader of the True Organization XIII. *Young Xehanort: *Xemnas: *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness: *Xigbar: *Saix: *Luxord: *Terranort: *Vanitas: Ventus' Unversed and Master Xehanort's former apprentice brought into his new "true" Organization XIII through his time travel methods. He is put into a trio of field agents with both the replica of Riku created by Vexen and Sora's distorted replica Xion to carry out grunt work for the group. Their ultimate test set to be taking out Master Yen Sid. *Riku Replica: Though destroyed by the end of "Chain of Memories" through his time travel methods Master Xehanort manages to make Riku's replica created by Vexen into a member of his Organization XIII. He is put into a trio of field agents with the likes of Vanitas and Xion for the group. Their ultimate test set to be taking out Master Yen Sid. *Xion: After failing to make Sora his final vessel, Master Xehanort resorts to using his time travel methods to turn his distorted replica Xion into the final one. She becomes paired with Vanitas and Riku Replica as field agents in the service of the organization. Their ultimate test set to be taking out Master Yen Sid. Disney Villains *Maleficent: The leader of a new faction of Disney Villains akin to the group she led in the original game. She recruits whoever she can, fearing the rising power of the "True Organization XIII" led by Master Xehanort. She went after several people of great influence, and had them all pledge their armies to the common cause of fighting against the forces serving the organization. *James Hook: Captain Hook is the one of the members of Maleficent's original council to return, and as such has become one of her chief lieutenants. *Hades: The last member of the original council to return who was rescued from the River Styx by Maleficent. He becomes tasked with gathering the Titans in order to use them in the upcoming gathering. *Horned King: The dark lord of Prydain who is tasked with locating the previous dark lord Arawn's fabled Black Cauldron that would give the group considerable power with an army of the dead. *Dr. Facilier: A voodoo black magician who accepts Maleficent's offer to join her council of villains. Hoping in the process to be able to accumulate enough souls in order to settle his debt to his "Friends on the Other Side". He and Frollo have a particular rivalry, due to the latter's bigotry to Facilier's race, religion, and use of "witchcraft". *Jadis: The powerful White Witch and current ruler of Narnia who joins Maleficent's group in hopes of maintaining and expanding her power in the face of the world's reorganization in the coming "Ultimate Gathering". *Mozenrath: A powerful young sorcerer who rules the Land of the Black Sand, a land from the world where Agrabah resides who Maleficent finds to be a fitting replacement for Jafar. *Morgana: Ursula's sister whom Maleficent sees as a fitting replacement . Morgana herself wants to take the opportunity to prove her superiority, always feeling belittled by comparison to her sister by their mother. *La: A sorceress that rules the city of Opar in the Deep Jungle that Maleficent recruits. *Claude Frollo: After his world was awakened after the events of "Dream Drop Distance", Frollo was brought into Maleficent's fold. With the mounting conflict between her, the forces of Light, and the Real Organization XIII, she became desperate to build up her numbers as much as possible. Though Frollo detested her and many of her other followers for their use of "witchcraft" he accepted the offer. But plotted behind her back to overthrow her and dispose of the other magic users when the time came, getting other like-minded members to join him. They sought to shape the cosmos as they saw fit. Casting out whoever they saw as wicked or unworthy whether they be likes of gypsies, pirates, natives, or whoever else Follo hoping that a new utopia would spring up with the hegemony. *John Ratcliffe: After being brought onto Maleficent's council of villains Governor Ratcliffe is a member who comes under Frollo's sway in wanting to take down the magic users once they felt they didn't need them anymore. Ultimately serving as Frollo's chief lieutenant. Whilst Maleficent was after power and dominion, Frollo thought her vision was too narrow and wanted to use the power of the X-Blade to reshape the worlds to his vision of perfection by casting out those he deemed unworthy. Ratcliffe being enthused at the idea as he was like-minded to certain groups of people, including to the natives of "The New World". *Cutler Beckett: The wealthy and powerful leader of the East India Trading Company in the world where Port Royal resides. He is brought into Malceficent's council of villains in the escalating war. He was hesitant, but he didn't want to be caught alone in the coming conflict and thus joined. He developed a rivalry with Captain Hook, and detested working with a pirate. From them he found himself tasked with locating the heart of the legendary figure Davy Jones in order to strong-arm him into their service. He found a kindred spirit in other members of the group, including the likes of Judge Frollo who put together a coup behind Maleficent's back composed of most of the team's non-magic users who had feared the power of their peers and jumped at the chance to follow him in taking them down when they didn't need them anymore. All agreeing on Frollo's plan to purge the worlds of whoever they considered unworthy at the end of it. *CLU: Like Frollo, when his world reawakened he came with it, and joined up with Maleficent's party. Agreeing to her proposal because she managed to help him escape from The Grid. Frollo manages to convince him to join his conspiracy against Maleficent, as he also wants to purge the worlds of imperfection to bring about order. *Lyle T. Rourke: Another villain to take up Maleficent's offer but also join with Frollo's conspirators. Him appreciating getting a larger share out of it in part. He is tasked by the council to locate a powerful crystal held by the denizens of Atlantis as a defense mechanism for the council's purposes. *Syndrome: The former would be superhero who turned to villainy after being rejected by his hero Mr. Incredible who used his inventive genius to build a fortune. He is recruited by Maleficent into her council, but like many others becomes convinced to join Frollo's conspiracy of non-magic users. Though it meant greater power for each of them and taking out other standing threats, deep down he also saw the magic users as being akin to the "supers" he despises and thus holds a resentment towards them. *Gaston: A renowned hunter/hero to his town who is brought in as an enforcer for Maleficent's council. He like others is swayed to Frollo's side. He sees himself as human perfection, and is intrigued by Frollo's plans to purge the worlds of the "wicked" and "unworthy". Having lost her to the the prince who became a Beast, he is promised Belle at the end of all this. =Worlds= *Destiny Islands *Mickey Mouse and Friends *Radiant Garden *The Jungle Book *Aladdin *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *Beast's Castle *Peter Pan *Metroville *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Barsoom *Pirates of the Caribbean *Persian Kingdom * Narnia *Brave *The Princess and the Frog *Land of Lantern Skies *Frozen *Kingdom Hearts Story Destiny Islands Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts